


The Achivement Hunters and The Tower Of Pimps

by LittleShiro



Series: The Adventures of the Achivement Hunters [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achivement City, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grand theft auto, Mad King Ryan, Minecraft, OT6-Friendship, Tower of Pimps, mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShiro/pseuds/LittleShiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship is very powerful and wonderful, but when dark forces try to tear apart The Achievement Hunter friendship; Gavin, Micheal, Geoff, Ray, Jack, and Ryan will have to face a great evil to prevent the Tower Of Pimps from falling into the wrong hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I post the mirrors and all the links to my websites and what not at the end of every chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Alexa Moon for Beta reading for me

They say it all started with Edgar, but that is only half the truth… It started with Edgar, The King Series, Revenge, and The Tower of Pimps. Many people speculate as to how it happened, but I was there and I remember everything. I'm going to tell you everything. I may not be one of them, but I was there to see it all. I shall recount to you the story of Achievement City's greatest adventure and a friendship that concurred it all.

Part one of the Prologue: Edgar

It was a day like every other. The Achievement Hunters were returning to their homes after a long few days of playing Level 30 enchantment. Jack had won, and in the morning they were going to do the ceremony where they would erect the Tower of Pimps.

Ryan knew that Geoff hadn't built him his own house because he didn't want to, and not because he kept forgetting. However, he had long since stopped caring, mostly because he loved living in Kun-Fu house. He didn't know why, because it was the smallest house in Achievement City (unless you counted Caleb's house) in which case his house was the second smallest. He could hear his co-workers laughing and having a good time outside. As he entered the house, he almost fell out of the world because of an unloaded area of the map.

"Oh God!" Ryan shrieked out of shock. All of his co-workers had heard him shriek out, but only Jack had responded with concern.

"Did you die again Ryan?" Jack questioned, in a semi concerned semi joking way.

"I ran into my house and there was nothing there so I just fell out" He didn't get a response from that, but was satisfied. At least he asked, unlike his other co-workers, who could have cared less. It wasn't that Ryan didn't like his Co-workers, it was that they clearly didn't care about him. Sure, every once in a while they would complain about how he didn't hang out with them outside of work. That was only on a rare occasion though, and was only used to prove points.

Ryan suddenly noticed that there was a cow in his house and immediately reacted to it.

"But now it's me and a cow so we are good!" He looked towards the cow and shot off the first name he could think of. "Hey, Edgar, how are you doing?" He heard one of his co-works say that he can't sleep, then proceeded to try and sleep in his bed, only to discover that he can't sleep because there was a mob nearby. He turns around and sees a skeleton waiting outside his door. He walks to the door and shrieks upon being attacked. What proceeded was Gavin laughing at him and Jack making a smart ass comment. Jack then complained briefly about the Kung-Fu photo being knocked off the house, then proceeded to go to bed and was followed by the rest of his co-workers.

In the middle of the night, Ryan woke up in need of some water so he walked over to 'Caleb's house' and got a drink. He walked back to his house and Edgar looked up at him with the most innocent expression. Ryan smiles; he has always loved animals and his co-workers always knew that and made fun of him saying he "tested" on them. He walked over to his double chest and went digging through it. At last, he found what he was looking for, the last of his wheat. He proceeded to walk back over to Edgar and offered it to him. Edgar looked at him again with the eyes of a child.

"It's ok, I have other food, and I don't like the bread that much." Ryan said to his cow friend. Edgar smiled and happily ate the wheat. "How did you get in my house in the first place, Edgar?" Edgar looked at him for a minute, and continued to eat the wheat given to him by his new friend. Ryan sighed; there was no point in asking a cow that would never answer. Ryan spent the rest of the night talking to Edgar. No, more like venting. What about? Everything in general in his life. His insecurities about his wife, his friends, his co-workers, and how much he loved video games. He loved his wife and all, but god knows he could talk about video games for a millennium, if he wanted to. He sighed and left Edgar to his thoughts, and walked back into bed. He sighed, resting his head on the pillow ready for a full night's sleep.

Not five seconds after he rested his head on the pillow did he hear Gavin (his dumbest/loudest co-worker) screaming his head off about someone flooding his trophy room. He looked outside. Did he really just spend 4 hours talking to a cow? Apparently he did. He looked over at Edgar with bewilderment and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ryan asked getting out of bed and going to see what all the commotion was about. Ryan let off a huge grin at seeing what someone had done to his "trophy" room then jumped into the flooded room. Yet, all he could think about was Edgar, his new friend. He liked the thought of having Edgar as friend, surprisingly enough.

After the ceremony, Ryan went straight to sleep in his bed. He was exhausted. He felt someone get up on the bed with him; he opened his eyes to discover that Edgar had laid down next to him. He sighed and pulled Edgar in for a hug and fell asleep in his new best friend's embrace.

Part Two of the prologue: The King Series

A few months after Ryan found Edgar in his house, they had grown inseparable. He had even given Edgar a hole to live in. And of course, without fail, his co-workers started making jokes about him immediately. Mostly about how he was crazy, but he really didn't care anymore; he had heard it all before. Yesterday in fact, he had been taking a walk and Gavin and Geoff were building a “Let's play” that they would be playing in a few weeks called "Creeper Census", and Gavin had started asking Geoff if it would surprise him if Ryan was a cannibal. He knew he wasn't crazy, and that is all that mattered. Anyways, he was feeding Edgar and Edgar 3 the Emergency chicken when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked

"It's us." Gavin and Michael replied. Ryan covered up Edgar and the chicken's hole then answered the door.

"Sup," he said as they walked in. Gavin was an anthropomorphic creeper that they had befriended after meeting him at a con. He was a huge fan of Rooster Teeth that became part of the family. Michael on the other hand is an anthropomorphic bear/gamer that started working with them a little over two years ago. Gavin was known for is unworldly stupidity, and Michael was known for being one of the best gamers out there and having a great amount of intelligence. At first, Ryan didn't really get how they could not only get along so well, but also be best friends. However, after a while it started to hit him that not only were they the only anthropomorphic mobs in the group which would instantly connect them to each other, but also, despite the fact that Gavin is the dumbest person they know and Michael is so smart they are very similar in an almost frightening way.

"We have to get going to the new let's play, everyone is waiting." Michael stated.

"Ok, I will be out in a minute."

He walked out of his house and all his co-workers were ready to go. The walk to the new let's play was loud and annoying. Everybody was screaming and yelling. At least this time no one wandered off on the way to the let's play. As they approached what he could only describe as a throne, the others started questioning what was going on.

"LLLLLLLET'S PLAY!" Ray rang out over the beginning of the game they were about to play.

"Heyyy" Gavin said for no reason.

"SOOO, hello, loyal subjects!" Geoff rang out. A few of Geoff's Co-workers laughed when he said that.

"Should I kneel?" Ryan questioned, as he got closer to the throne, bending over to kneel.

"Well, this isn't right already. This should be a sponge." Ray said, as he stared down at his dirt block.

"Greetings, my liege." Jack said.

"Absolutely not." Geoff said in response to Ray and his new found interest in sponges. Then Geoff continues "So yeah. Today for a Let's Play we are going to play a little game called "King Geoff"…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEOFF!" Ray exclaimed, interrupting Geoff mid speech. Everyone started to get worked up again and ignored Geoff when Gavin started talking about the sheep he just saw eat grass. None of them had ever seen it before, and all flocked around the sheep. Geoff told them he had seen it before, then everyone forgot about the sheep. Everyone started yelling at Gavin for interrupting the king, offering his head.

"So, today we are going to play a game called 'King Geoff'. Do you guys remember a game called uahhhh Simon says?" Geoff asked.

"I remember 'Bop It'" Ray says.

"Ahh yes Simon says." Jack says nostalgically.

"What if Simon was a ahhhhh all powerful murderous king?" Geoff asked. Jack made an uncomfortable laughing sound, and Ryan made a confused noise. "We're gonna play a game kinda like that." Geoff paused for a moment then added "That tortures his subjects for his amusement."

"You’re gonna run out of people to play that real quick" Jack says

"So here is how it's gonna work. I am going to give you guys a task. I'm gonna say "On the count of three one two three be the first person to do and the first person to…" "Have sex! I lose." Ray interrupts as the crowd of gamers start become more restless.

"So uhhhh." Geoff was losing them slowly. Gavin was still paying more attention to the sheep and Jack was screwing around. "The first pero…. So I will say like this is an example but say I need gray wool. The first person to deliver gray wool to me gets one block for the tower of pimps.

"Oh shit." Michael replies excitedly.

"Oh wow." Ryan says sarcastically.

"That's pretty cool." Michael says, ready to begin.

"Yeah and then we keep going till someone has a completed tower of pimps." Geoff stated matter of factly and then it was decided that they would begin. The first task was to be the last man standing in a fight to the death which ended with Jack as the victor.

Several days (in Minecraft time) later.

Ryan won the tower of pimps. It was a great feeling for him, especially since he hadn't won the tower in a while. When they started to cheer for him, he told Edgar that he did it for him. It was a pretty good few days for Ryan.

Part three of the prologue: Revenge and The Tower of Pimps

As the Achievement Hunter gang celebrated Ryan’s victory, little did they know they were being watched by two figures who were precariously perched at the top of Geoff's house.

"We should strike now, my lord, while their guard is down." One of the on-lookers said.

"Patience, Kerry. All good things come to those who wait. Now is not the right time."

"Then when is the right time? We have been spying on them for nearly 8 months now. Don't you think we have done enough reconnaissance?"

"Well of course we have, but we need to wait for the ample time strike."

"How are we going to steal the Tower of Pimps and take over Achievement City when you keep 'waiting’?” The hooded figure turned towards Kerry in a menacing way.

"The opportunity we have been waiting for is close."

"How so?"

"Let me answer your question with another question. How would you take down 6 assholes who run the world?"

"I guess you would attack their weakest point."

"And what is their weakest point?"

"Well that's easy Gavin. He is the dumbest and the worst at Minecraft."

"All the things you have said are true. Yes Gavin is the dumbest and the worst at Minecraft, but that was not the answer."

"Then what is?"

"How do you take down a kingdom run by 6 friends?" Kerry thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"You tear apart their friendship, then you tear apart Achievement City. So in order to take over we need to hit their friendship at its weakest point."

"And what is their weakest person, friendship-wise?"

"Ryan."

"Quite right. Along with the fact that he barely cares for any of them. We also have done research that shows Ryan is very mentally unusable in contrast to normal people. It's not going to take much to crumble their lives. If we strike now, then we lose, but if we wait for the right moment, then we will win."

"And Ryan was just awarded the honor of being king of Achievement City, so it will be the perfect time to attack."

"No, it won't. We have to start building the seeds of deceit and betrayal now, and later we shall strike." The hooded figure looked down and around at all of them celebrating Ryan's win. "I want to destroy them the way they destroyed me."

"To be fair, you kind of did…" Kerry stopped midsentence to see his companion glaring at him. "Never mind."

"Just because I did that does not mean I deserved what they did to me."

"True enough." Kerry agreed. The two of them watched as their enemies celebrated without the knowledge that the enemy was watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video this fan fiction is based off of
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mqo719XiMhA
> 
>  
> 
> The Episodes that dialog was used from and the episodes that were referenced.
> 
> Level 30 Enchantment 1 & 2  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vifqDcxKYw  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJXiZ37ZO5w
> 
> King Geoff 1 & 2  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=xp0u2xFqxPs  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=NawueuNSZlM
> 
> Let's build Creeper census  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEZqKFQDD54 11:47


	2. Team Nice Dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Geoff are on there way to Achievement City for the King Geoff Let's Play and while waiting for everyone to get to Achievement City Gavin and Michael start plans for Kerry's room and the Nice Dynamite room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start the main story, I am going to do some filler chapters where you get to know the Achievement Hunters. I am trying to keep their personalities similar too what we see in the videos. I will be making up some events to give them more development and what not, just so you know (i.e. the story about how Michael fell in love with Lindsay).
> 
> This chapter contains:
> 
> Griffon x Geoff (briefly) 
> 
> Gavin x Meg (SOOOOOO KAWAII! Every time I see them flirting on twitter it makes me want to believe that true love exists)
> 
> Michael x Lindsay (only talked about)
> 
> I would also like to point out that this takes place before Ray and Courtney's break up, so occasionally I will mention Courtney x Ray, but I will keep it as low as possible given the break up. Thanks to Alexa Moon, my best friend, for being my beta reader

Gavin was startled from his sleep after something smacked him on the head.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Gavin screamed as he fell out of his bed. He looked up to see Millie holding a diamond shovel, giggling.

"Millie, did you hit me with that shovel!"

"I sure did, Gavy!" Millie giggles enthusiastically.

"Why?"

"Dad told me to come wake you up."

"So you decided to hit me with a diamond shovel?"

"Yep!"

"Where is Geoff?"

"He is getting ready to head back to Achievement City; he said you have to start getting ready too."

"I can't believe that I am being berated by an 8 year old"

"Oh, by the way, Meg is here." Gavin's look of contempt at Millie became a large grin almost immediately after hearing Meg's name.

"Oh, well that's all you had to say to get me out of bed!" Gavin hopped up off the floor and sped down the stairs. There, sitting on the couch, was Meg. Gavin really didn't know what he had done right to have Meg in his life. It must have been something really good to deserve her.

"Ello, love!" Gavin exclaimed. She turned around, then gave Gavin a massive hug and a kiss. "Did you come here, all the way from your world, just to see me off?"

"I figured I should because you're gonna be in Achievement city for a few weeks."

"You really didn't have to."

"Well of course I didn't have to, but I wanted to!" Gavin then gave her a long kiss; he felt like the luckiest guy in the world whenever he was with Meg. Her beautiful red hair shined like rubies and her big brown eyes had a wonderful sparkle in them that reflected her passionate personality. Hell, she lit up a room just by walking into it. When they pulled apart from the kiss, she had fog on her glasses and they both burst out laughing.

"Hey Meg!" Geoff greeted as he entered the room.

"Hi Geoff!" She smiled and waved from across the living room.

"You two are keeping it PG in here right?" Geoff questioned.

"Yeah, DAD, we totally are!"

"I might as well be your father."

"I would have to agree with Geoff," Meg added. Everyone started laughing. "Well, I have to get going. I will see you soon Gav!" Meg gave Gavin a goodbye kiss and walked out the door.

"I miss her already."

"You sure do have it bad, don't you, Gav?" Geoff said as he put on his "Master Chief" helmet

"You could say that," Gavin said as he spun around and headed back up the stairs. As Gavin got ready, his phone went off. It was Michael.

"Sup Mi-cool"

"Not much! Hey, I was thinking that since we don't start the let's play till tomorrow; we should start making the plans for our 'Team Nice Dynamite' victory room!"

"Yeah, we should! We are going to arrive sooner than everyone else so it should be the perfect time!"

"Yeah, anyways, I have to go. Lindsay and I are gonna go for a bev before I head to Achievement City."

"Have fun and don't get drunk!"

"I will try, but no promises, Dick Gavin!" The line went dead. Gavin smiled at the phone then tucked it into his pocket.

"Gavin, were leaving!" Geoff screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Gavin grabbed his bag and headed down the stairs. Gavin and Geoff said their goodbyes to Griffon and Millie; Geoff spent about 3 minutes telling Griffon how much he loved her before Gavin was pulling him out the door to make the trip to Achievement city.

The first half of the car ride was quite, save for the music coming from the radio. Gavin, like usual, was staring out the window, but instead of looking at the scenery he was thinking.

"Hey, Geoff, I just realized something."

"What is that?"

"When Michael and Lindsay get married, Ray and I will be the only members of Achievement Hunter that aren't married."

"Are you thinking about asking Meg?"

"No. It's way too soon, but I have just been thinking a lot lately."

"About?"

"How an amazing girl like Meg, who is smart and sexy enough to be featured on Playboys' facebook page, could like me; well you all know how dumb I can be… I could screw it up really easily."

"Yeah, but you're not going to, Gav."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're in love."

"You think I am?"

"Duhh" Geoff said and he leaned over and knocked on Gavin's head.

"Just because I am in love doesn't mean I won't mess it up. I have done that before, Geoff."

"Yeah, but it's different with Meg. I can tell."

"How so?"

"Gavin, I have known you for a very long time, and I have seen girls come and go in your life and I see the way you act with them. Meg is the one for you. I'm sure of it."

"Have you been keeping track of me that well? You must like me a lot."

"One could even say I love you like you were my own son or something."

"Or something like that," Gavin said as Geoff leaned over again to pat him on the head.

"Well think of it like this, Gavin. You're not the only one that is single anymore!"

"That is true mate." Gavin and Geoff got out of their car and finally spawned themselves into Achievement city.

"I'm gonna send invites to the guys," Geoff stated unnecessarily. Gavin gave him the thumbs up to continue as he headed into Michael's house.

"Hey, it's my boi!" Michael cried as he spawned in and punched Gavin in the face. Gavin smiled and punched Michael back, which started a fist fight, which ended with Michael killing Gavin. Michael ran to Gavin's house.

"You came close to getting me this time, Gavin!"

"How many hearts did you have left?"

"Three."

"OH BUGGA! I almost had you!"

"Don't worry, Gav, I'm sure you will get me someday."

"So we should start planning our 'Team Nice Dynamite' victory room!"

"YEAH, IT'S GONNA BE SO AWESOME!" Michael screamed. He and Gavin got to work on planning the victory room. None of the others had accepted their invites to join the game yet, so it was just them sitting in Gavin's house, figuring out how the room was going to work.

"Hey, Mi-coo?"

"What is it Gav?"

"When did you know you loved Lindsay?"

"I don't know… I guess it just kinda crept up on me. I don't really remember. I think it was the day I decided I would ask her to marry me. I was walking by a jewelry store and I saw the ring in the window and I just thought 'I should marry Lindsay' and that was when it dawned on me." Michael looked over at Gavin who was listening intently. "Gavin why did you ask? That Mavin shit isn't getting to your head or anything is it?"

"NO! Nothing like that. I have just been thinking a lot lately about Meg."

"You guys are so cute together."

"That's what everybody says."

"I was the first to say it! The tweet where I said it is all over the Inter-webs!"

"Do you think she and I have a future together?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"She love you?"

"I believe so."

"Well, Dick Gavin, then what is the issue?"

"Do you think I'm good enough for her?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think so?"

"We accept the love we think we deserve, Gavin, and she must love herself a lot to want to be with you, because Gavin, that girl looks at you like you're a god."

Gavin couldn't really think of anything else to say, he just had the largest grin on his face.

Michael was hoping Gavin wouldn't start asking him about this. He had gotten a text from Geoff earlier, before he spawned in Achievement city, about Gavin being insecure about his relationship with Meg. It was never a secret to anyone that Gavin was… well, for lack of better words, not the brightest brick in the load. Gavin was book smart for sure, but he is an air head, in the worst sense of the word.

He misses things because he is spacing out, making dumb bets, and doing dumb things all the time; hell, all of that was the reason why the wonderful "Gavin or Google" existed, which was an enjoyable game to play.

Now, you might think that his unbelievable stupidity would make him annoying on a godly level; that however, is not the case. Gavin is wonderfully easy to get along with. Michael always liked him. He and Gavin were like two peas in a pod. Michael had even decided that Gavin would be his best man in a year, when he would finally tie the knot with Lindsay. He of course was going to delay telling him as long as possible, because he just loved messing with his best friend so much. Well, being that Michael was as close to Gavin as he is, he also knew one thing that most wouldn't know about him.

Gavin was easy to hurt; in a really big way. Gavin was very emotionally sensitive, which is why he kept his "Rage Quit" anger towards Gavin in videos and was nicer to him when the cameras were not recording just so Gavin knew he was screwing around. Michael had actually started to wonder when Gavin's self-conscious would get to him. He was surprised it took this long considering who Gavin just so happened to be dating.

"Have you ever been concerned about you and Lindsay?"

"Well, no shit I have Gavin. Everybody does when they are really in love."

"What happened?"

"I just kept wondering whether or not I was good enough for her or if I should let her go so she could be with someone better, but the thing about that is, Gavin; if Lindsay didn't want to be with me she wouldn't. I think you and I can agree that Meg is the type of person who just says what she is thinking and is never afraid to do so."

"Definitely!"

"Just relax and let things play out; don't make a bigger deal out of this then you should, dick!" Michael cheered as he gave Gavin a one armed hug and nuggie.

"Ahhhhh! Mi-cool, stop! You're ruining my hair." Gavin and Michael continued to rough house when the door opened and in walked Ray in his "Tuxedo mask" cosplay.

"Oh, this is a great Mavin moment. Let me take a picture of this so you guys will have MORE fan girls all over you." Ray snapped a picture and sped out the door followed closely by Gavin and Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video this fan fiction is based off of
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mqo719XiMhA
> 
>  
> 
> References to
> 
> Rage Quit
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL546793E0D9AB4536
> 
> let's play episode 92 Iron Golem
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWL8nPoZvZg
> 
> P.S I don't hate Mavin Shippers, I just don't agree with them. I was just saying what I think they would have said.


	3. Team Go Fuck Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving the support I am getting for this story! You are all wonderful and thanks for the reviews and or comments.
> 
> Special thanks you my best friend Alexa Moon for being my beta reader.

Geoff watched as Gavin spawned into Achievement city and immediately made a run for Michael’s house. He sighed and decided to send a text to Michael   
‘Hey Michael Gavin is feeling a little insecure about his relationship with Meg When you get here can you talk to him if he brings it up?’ Geoff feeling satisfied sent the text to Michael getting an almost immediate response.  
‘Sure thing Geoff.’ Geoff loved Gavin. A lot. He was like a son to him. He always knew that Gavin had relatively low self-esteem and sometimes it really worried him because Gavin had no reason to feel the way he does about himself. Geoff laid down on his bed looking up at the sealing waiting for others to respond when Ray burst into his house running at top speed.   
“GEOFFF!” Ray screamed as he jumped up- on Geoff  
“What now?”  
“Something awful has happened!”  
“What?”  
“Someone raided my chest and stole all my sponges!!!!!”  
“Really Ray?”  
“It was Gavin! He has always hated my sponges!”  
“You act as if he killed someone!”  
“He killed sponges! The murder!”  
“That is not a real emergency!”  
“YES IT IS! NOW HOW WILL I TROLL?”   
“And we call Ryan crazy.” Geoff muttered under his breath “Just use dirt.”  
“Why? I need sponge.”  
“No you don’t and besides I agree with Gavin. The merch is a dirt block, maybe! Now just maybe! You could use the dirt.”  
“Fuck no!” Geoff didn’t understand why Ray acted like a hipster all the time. If something was popular and he would stay away from it.  
“You are so immature Ray.”  
“I know… you are…. But.. what Am I?” He said slowly in a mocking way as he ran out of Geoff’s house at top speed. Geoff chased Ray out as he entered into Gavin’s house. Seconds later he heard screams coming out as Gavin and Michael started to chase Ray around downtown Achievement City. Geoff finally having enough grabbed ray by the back of his Tuxedo.  
“What the fuck is going on you morons.”  
“Ray took photos of me and Gavin in compromising positions and threated to put them on Twitter!” Michael screamed.  
“RAY! What the fuck!”  
“Lol I couldn’t help it how often do you catch those two in a position that suggestive when you are angry at one of them! When opportunity knocks you take it!” Ray said as he kicked Geoff in the shins and ran off. All three of them chased after Ray to get the photos and Ray turned around briefly pressed “The Button” and kept running. As downtown Achievement City was being blown up you could hear the screams of Gavin and Michael who were caught in the explosion.   
Ray continued to run and thought he had lost Team AAA, when suddenly, Geoff came out of nowhere and tackled Ray to the ground.  
“You fucking idiot now we have to reload the map!”  
“TOO LATE I POSTED THE PICTURES ON TWITTER!” Ray started laughing. Geoff landed a punch on Ray which Ray returned, they started punching blow after blow until simultaneously bursting into laughter.  
“Come on we have to go reload the map!” Geoff and Ray walked back to Downtown Achievement City as Ryan and Jack left the crater.  
“Did we miss something?” Jack asked  
“Yeah that fucking moron pressed the button.” Michael pointed at Ray laughing his ass off. “I don’t even care that Mavin is trending on Twitter because I can’t stop laughing about what happened! IT’S TRENDING! YES GET BLAZZED!” Ray screamed in victory Geoff just nodded his head in frustration as Michael started smacking Ray with his sword till he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter and the next one will be too. However, chapter 4 I guarantee will be quite long.


	4. Team Same Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the fans of the story and my beta reader/best friend Alexa Moon for the help and support.
> 
> Congratulations to Michael and Lindsay JONES on their wedding.
> 
> P.S. Gavin and Meg's wedding gift was priceless!
> 
> Remember this chapter is going to be pretty short.

Jack was running around the Achievement Hunter office in Downtown Los Santos, waiting for his game invite to come in when Ryan waltzed through the door to the office smiling.

"Hey, Ryan!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, Jack." Ryan said exhaustively.

"What's up?"

"Kid was up all night."

"Sorry about that!"

"It's Larrie's problem for the next week or so. Hahaha!"

"Mean to your wife much?"

"Ha! No. I love her!" Ryan smiled and turned to Geoff's desk. Jack had no idea he was even married, much less had kids up till now.

"So how many kids do you have?"

"1 1/2 "

"Oh. Your wife is pregnant?"

"5 months."

"Oh. Congratulations." The rest of the conversation was, thankfully, put to rest after that. Then, finally, they got their requests to join Gavin, Michael, Geoff, and Ray in Achievement City. They pressed the accept button and spawned into Achievement City.

Jack spawned and fell into a pile of lava originating from his roof. "OH GOD! WHY?" Jack said as he fell into the lava and died. This kept happening repeatedly, over and over, and Jack kept getting more and more frustrated. That was until he spawned and the lava was replaced with cobblestone. He looked up at where the lava was coming from and noticed that Ryan was holding an empty bucket. Water was flowing from where the lava once was.

"Thanks," Jack said.

"Don't thank me."

"You deserve it though."

"No, not really. I watched you spawning and dying over and over again laughing before I finally took pity on you." Jack frowned. Ryan had always seemed distant from everyone. He never really seemed to care about anyone.

"Ryan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Could we ever be friends?"

"I don't know. Could we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you guys are always complaining about how I never spend time with you outside of work, yet you never invite me to anything. I see all these Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures where you guys talk about funny things that have happened outside of work and wonder why I never get invited… I just always assumed that none of you really cared." Jack frowned. That was true, unfortunately enough.

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"How could you, since you never asked?" Ryan started climbing out of the crater that was Downtown Achievement City with Jack following close behind. In the distance they could see Ray and Geoff approaching, laughing their asses off. Along with them, Michael and Gavin appeared from inside Geoff's house, where they were most likely hiding.

"Did we miss something?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. That fucking moron pressed the button." Michael pointed at Ray laughing his ass off. "I don't even care that Mavin is trending on Twitter because I can't stop laughing about what happened!"

"IT'S TRENDING! YES! GET BLAZZED!" Ray screamed in victory. Geoff just nodded his head in frustration as Michael started smacking Ray with his sword till he died.

Jack sighed and looked over at Ryan who was laughing his ass off, hoping that maybe in the future they could be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Well that is it for the filler chapters. The next chapter dives right into the plot!
> 
> Constructive critiques are allowed, but please don't flame.


	5. The one in the hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it has finally happened I am starting the plot back up! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to my best friend / beta, Alexa Moon (check her beta out), for helping me, despite the fact that she didn't like that I was postponing chapters because the Achievement Hunters weren't posting "King Gavin".

Everyone had spawned back into Achievement City after the Ray "Button" incident and immediately, everyone but Ryan started making their way to the Kingdom. Ryan broke the glass in which Edgar was being held in and fed him some wheat.

"Hey, buddy."

"Ryan, are you coming?" Gavin questioned.

"Yeah. I am." He quickly covered Edgar's hole and walked out of his house. He looked around and cursed under his breath. He had no idea where the Kingdom was. On a hunch, he started walking out to behind Geoff's House.

"Ryan, where are you?" He heard Jack exclaim.

"I am lost."

"How the hell did you get lost?" Geoff asked.

"He was too busy experimenting on Edgar to follow us," Michael exclaimed, which was met with laughter from everyone but Ryan.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Now will you help me out?" Ryan asked.

"Ok. But first, let me start the recording," Geoff said.

"No. Don't do that while I'm lost." Too late. The recording had started.

"Hey!" Gavin exclaimed and everyone followed with more thereafter.

"How are you?" Michael said in the most sarcastic voice possible.

"I'm still lost!" Ryan said.

"Why does it say 'Ryan wooooool'?" Gavin questioned.

"Ahhh you know why? It says woooooo!" Ryan pronounced it phonetically so Gavin could understand. Gavin approached the sign. He saw that what he had mistaken for an L was actually an explanation point. Everyone kept talking at the same time, forgetting that Ryan was lost. So Ryan had to bring it back to their attention.

"I have found soccer! Is that close?" Ryan asked

"You're close! Here, I will come get you Ryan!" Geoff said as he started depositing things into the "King Chest."

"Thank you," Ryan said.

"Fly over to him," Michael commented.

"Since you are the fucking king."

"Hey guys, look! I'm a spider jockey!" Gavin said as he jumped onto a spider that was outside of the thrown. Michael returned a snarky comment to Gavin.

"Naww. You're Geoff!" Michael said to Gavin.

"Oh, thank you," Geoff said uninterested

"I'm lost again," Ryan stated.

"God damn it," Michael says. A few others start to chuckle.

"Are you really?" Geoff asks mid laugh.

"I don't know. I'm going the direction you said! I haven't seen anything though."

"Oh, sorry nation. The King got lost, he is no longer here." Gavin replied sarcastically.

"Wait. Wait! I found something…What did I find? Awhhhh I'm back at Achievement City!" Ryan says, ready to give up.

Everyone at the same time bursts into variations of "Are you serious?" while Michael says "Really?" louder than all the others.

 

"Why doesn't he just go behind Michael's house and run straight?" Ray comments.

"Yeah. Just go behind Michael's house and run straight." Jack says to Ryan.

"You were so fucking close; you were so much closer to the Kingdom than Achievement City." Geoff comments.

"There you are. I see you! Look right!" Jack says.

"You see me?" Ryan asks.

"Look to your right!" Jack says again.

"It's a fucking field with a big chair in it! That's a pretty shitty Kingdom!" Michael exclaims.

"I see a pig!" Ryan says as he proceeds to slaughter it.

"Hey ther…no right! No left, left, left!" Jack yells. "Hey, there you are. That's a pig"

"A field with a chair! Welcome to my Kingdom." Gavin says, having a hard time keeping his laughter from coming out.

"You still see me? Am I walking towards you?" Ryan asks.

Michael starts saying something, but everyone starts talking over him.

"God Damn it, Ryan! How can you not see anything?" Geoff berates.

"Ok! Ok! I see a thing!" Ryan proclaims as he walks in the direction of Jack's name tag. "Heeeyy" Ryan says as he spots Jack.

"Hey! There is the King!" Jack cries.

"We should get the trumpets for when he walks in." Michael says as he starts impersonating a trumpet playing the Rocky theme. Ryan, using the dirt stair case, walked up the side of the throne and jumped in.

"Heyyy" several people say lethargically as Ryan enters into the throne room.

"Kings here," Ryan says as they all start cheering and shouting let's play.

"Alright, so Ryan?" Geoff says.

"YO!" Ryan repeats.

"So last time, we played King Geoff and you won."

"I uhhhh I did." Ryan agreed

"So I decided uhhhh that you should be King Ryan…"

"YAYAY" Ryan interrupted.

"And we will play the game only through your devious mind." Geoff finished.

"I'm looking up your Kilt." Jack says. Ryan starts talking, but he looks over at Jack. He smiles and jumps up onto the arm rest of the throne, so Jack gets a better look.

"Yup. Like this? Here it is." Ryan says

"You're looking up the royal kilt," Gavin says as Ryan and Jack keep making oh yeah noises at each other. That was until he fell off the side of the chair.

"Ok. So I'm not gonna bother changing the sign. So I will just put my gubbins down on Ryan's old chest." Geoff says as everyone starts to get increasingly louder. Gavin tells Geoff that he will change the sign for him.

"I'm gonna make a change." Ray says as he switches out his dirt for a sponge.

"Ray, going for the sponge." Michael said waiting for the game too start.

"Your king is about to starve to death! So maybe we should kick this off." Ryan said in a joking, semi-serious manor.

"You've got food in the chest right next to you." Geoff tells him.

"Do I? Sweet!" Ryan says as Michael and Ray get into an argument over food. Everyone starts talking at the same time, creating a buzz of voices.

"If I were you, King Ryan, I would definitely keep the bow and arrow on you for creepers." Geoff tells Ryan.

"So is Ryan like New King or Second King, cuz Geoff's still king. Right?" Michael asks, his voice dripping with malice.

"Uhhhhhh… Prince maybe? Could I be a duke?"

"Could he be the artist formally known as Ryan?" Ray adds in.

"Whoever wins is King till the next King." Geoff says, finally answering their questions while hinting at future kings to be played.

"So Geoff, you're like the right hand." Michael states as matter of fact.

"I'm the hand of the king" Geoff says.

"Alright, that makes sense." Michael says approvingly.

"I'm actually Jamie Lannister's hand!" Geoff states dawning his master chief helmet for the rest of the let's play. Ryan and Michael start laughing and Geoff adds "I'm hanging form Ryan's neck"

Finally, ready to begin the game, Ryan calls to them. "Minions assemble". They all run to the foot of the thrown and start talking about gubbins.

"Alright, were still missing one… there we go!" Ryan starts "Alright, Minions! Your first task. I desire a very specific piece of yellow wool."

Michael turns around and sees Ray behind him. "Ray stop fucking my ass!"

"What kind of yellow wool?" Jack asks.

"This yellow wool may be found………….AT THE BOTTOM OF FILX BAUMGARDERNER! GO!"

After this they all head out, screaming, to find the yellow wool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"WHAT THE FUCK GAVIN! YOU SLAYED THE KING!" Michael screamed. Everyone was laughing along including Ryan who thought Gavin was just being stupid as usual.

"King Slayer." Gavin says to himself.

"That's gotta be a forfeit! You can't go around slaying kings!" Michael exclaims

"That's like a negative five blocks, right?" Ray asks. Gavin explains how he didn't mean to kill Ryan and Ryan says he will get revenge on Gavin at some undetermined time in the future.

"Absolutely. Do that. Abuse your power as king!" Michael says in response.

"Absolutely. What other point is there to being king?" Ryan asks.

"Can we kill Edgar?" Ray asks.

"No you can not kill Edgar!" Ryan says astonished that they thought it was even a possibility to kill his best friend. Little did he know that right at that moment Edgar was in danger.

 

On the other side of the map from Ryan.

 

Michael turned down his microphone as he entered Ryan's house. Michael hears his co-workers start to bicker and vaguely catches Geoff getting blown up by a creeper. Michael getting frustrated with third person POV changes back to first person and starts breaking the glass of Edgar's cage. A white sheep is in his way. He whispers for it to get out, but it doesn't seem to work. He then accidentally pushes the sheep into the hole with Edgar.

"Oh, god damn it," Michael curses in response to pushing the sheep into the hole. He crouches around the hole thinking of ways to get Edgar out of the house. Finally, Michael made the decision to jump in the hole with Edgar and the sheep, and started to make a dirt staircase.

"Get up there! Get up there! Get up there! Get up there! Get up there! Get out of here! Run! Run, dear god, run! Run, run, run!" Michael said in hushed whispers at Edgar. Edgar was trying with all his power to get back in the house and it was making Michael more and more frustrated. "Oh, you fucking stupid sheep!" Michael whispered at the sheep who was blocking his path. He then proceeded to hit it out of the way.

"Is it Iron or my face?" Gavin asked.

"Michael is awful right now," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah. It's troubling, isn't it?" Geoff asks. While this is being said, Michael is beating down the dirt walls of Ryan's home and killing a wolf that is trying to eat Edgar. After getting the walls of Ryan's home down he is finally able to push Edgar out the door.

"Go, go, go, go! Go Edgar! Go! You're fucking free! You're free! You're free! You're free! Run! Go run! Run bitch, run!" Michael says in hushed whispers. After he thinks Edgar has started to make his way out of downtown Achievement City, he walks back over to go repair Ryan's house and throws the door on the ground. He walks out to find Edgar still on the Achievement Hunter logo and tries to push him out of downtown Achievement city. Much to Michael's shock, Edgar attempts to go back into Ryan's house.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Michael whispers to Edgar in an attempt to get him to leave, while Edgar keeps trying to return to his hole. Michael, at this point, was starting to get frustrated. "Damn it Edgar, don't go back! Don't go back you fucking idiot!" Michael said as he started pushing Edgar towards the cactus field. Edgar, determined to stay with Ryan, keeps trying to go back to the house, much to the dismay of the now thoroughly frustrated Michael.

"You fucking stupid cow! You fucking stupid fuck! You fucking stupid cow! Get the fuck out of here. Get out of the fucking house! You're free you idiot!" Michael whispered, growing more and more agitated. Edgar on the other hand was persistent in getting back to the house. "He wants to go back in?" Michael whispered to him-self confusedly. "Holy shit he wants to go in here! I can't get him out! I can't get him out!" Michael says as Edgar walks back in with Michael right behind him. Michael, with all his infinite wisdom, only now decides to cover up Edgar's hole. After covering up Edgar's hole he bashes out the back of Ryan's house and starts pushing Edgar towards the cactus fields again. "Get out now, Edgar! It's for your own good! Run Edgar! Run. You don't want to be experimented on anymore! Run! Run! Run! I just have to push him a little farther! Just a little farther!" Michael whispered as he led Edgar away.

"There may-be a hole in the Altar of Pimps." Ray said after being blown up by a creeper.

"There's a hole? Yeah, we're definitely not saving," Geoff says. Michael, hearing this after spending all this time trying to free Edgar, panics and turns up his microphone for a minute.

"We can save." Michael says trying to convince them to save. Michael then blocks off the cactus fields so Edgar can't get back to his hole.

"Alright. Looks like my work here is done." Michael says into the microphone. As he walks back to Ryan's house and changes the sign that says 'In case of cake BREAK GLASS' to 'Free Edgar 2013'.

"Michael, have you won yet?" Jack asks.

"No! I haven't won! I'm not doing good at all. I got nothing!" Michael says as he finishes the sign then starts to run away. To his surprise none of his co-workers have found Iron at all when he asks.

"Have you found any iron Michael?" Gavin asks in a knowing sounding voice.

"No, I haven't." Michael pauses for a moment then asks "You saw that Gavin?"

"I absolutely did."

"Yeah. The whole thing dude?"

"It was top."

"I glanced at first."

"It took a lot longer than I thought." Michael and Gavin had their laughs not knowing about what they had started.

XXXXXXXXX

Ryan was on his way home with the decision that he was going to improve Edgar's hole. He wanted to make it bigger. That way he could move around more. As he approached down town Achievement City he froze. He noticed from a distance that the Kung-fu had been knocked off his house. As he approached the house he saw that his door was also knocked off.

"Oh great," Ryan whispered under his breath. As he walked in he looked at the floor and froze. Slowly, he turned his microphone completely off and stared at the place where Edgar's hole use to be and fell to his knees. He sat there. He was willing himself not to cry, but it was not working. He sat there, staring for who knows how long until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Oh shit, was all he could think. He had been caught crying, in-front of one of them too.

"Go away!" Ryan said, his voice dripping with sadness.

"Ryan I only want to help," The voice said. Ryan looked up at the person.

"Kerry? What are you doing in Achievement city?"

"I saw what happened back at the office in Los Santos… I came to help you."

"How can you help me?"

"I can get you Edgar back."

"How??? Do you know where Edgar is." Kerry looked down at his feet.

"Edgar is dead." Kerry whispered quietly.

"What happened?"

"Michael set Edgar free during the chest plate challenge and Geoff killed Edgar for leather, not knowing that it was him." Ryan sighed in defeat.

"Then how are we supposed to get Edgar back?"

"The Tower of Pimps."

"I don't care about the Tower of Pimps! I want Edgar back!"

"Just listen to me for a minute Ryan!" Kerry screamed and Ryan went silent. "When Gavin first invented the Tower of Pimps I sensed something within it, a power to be more specific."

"What kind of power?" Kerry motioned for Ryan to follow him outside of his house to the Tower of Pimps. He started digging through a bag he had on his person. He threw some dust on the Tower of Pimps and it lit up like a Christmas tree.

"The Tower of Pimps can do anything you want! Gavin you fame, power, money." Kerry said as he walked around the Tower of Pimps and healed it. "It can even bring back your friend."

"How will that happen?"

"I can use the Tower of Pimps to make it so that any cow that enters the hole will take on the spirit of Edgar, thus becoming him, and all you have to do is wish it." Ryan looked at the Tower and back at his house.

"I want Edgar back." Ryan said with no doubt in his mind. Kerry and Ryan then walked into the house. Ryan uncovered Edgar's hole then walked outside. About one minute later Kerry poked his head out of the house and motioned for Ryan to come back in.

"It is done. Now all you have to do is find another cow and put it in the hole." Kerry said as he walked out of Ryan's house. Ryan walked after him.

"Wait! Kerry!" Kerry was gone, without a trace. Ryan sighed and got to work. He tore down the sign that said 'Free Edgar 2013'. After that he went out and grew wheat. Then he found a cow and started to lead it back to Achievement City. This cow was really nasty. It even bit Ryan once. Ryan got so sick of it at one point when the new cow was close to Edgar's hole that he punched the cow into the hole. After pushing it into the hole, he joined him down there. He looked at the cow and the cow looked at him.

"Edgar?" At the sound of his name, Edgar smiled at Ryan and licked him on the face. Ryan cried tears of happiness and healed Edgar for a while. "You will be named Edgar… always Edgar" Ryan said as he turned his microphone back on to re-enter the game.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ray has won!" Ryan cheers and everyone is erupting into random yelling.

"I would like to dedicate this win to Glagory." Ray says still in mourning over his dead pet creeper. Everyone starts laughing and Ryan sends condolences for Glagory's death. Ray and Gavin then get into a discussion on the strategy that Ray used to win.

"God Danmit! Well congratulations, Ray!" Michael says and everyone follows suit with variations of congratulations. "Let's go back to Achievement City and fucking erect this tower!!!" Michael says excited for Ryan's reaction to Edgar being gone. Everyone makes their way back to the city and Ray somehow gets lost in the process.

"Somebody knocked the Kung-fu off my house!" Ryan says as he enters the house.

"Someone did what?" Michael asked

"The Kung-fu is knocked off my house!

"Oh shit!"

"What's up Edgar?"

"EDGGGER!" Geoff says.

"Dude, Edgar's a fucking animal! No, literally. He is a cow." Ray says.

"How's Edgar doing?" Michael asks.

"He's fine." Ryan says. At this Michael runs into Ryan's house and sees Edgar and the house repaired and stares with a look of astonishment. "Oh and Edgar three has laid an egg."

"Yeah. Your chicken laid an egg dude," Geoff adds.

"Sweet!" Ryan finishes.

"Edgar three is the chicken???" Ray asks surprised.

"Yeah."

"Huuuh."

Gavin, at this point, is really confused because he knows that Michael set Edgar free.

"I don't… I… You son of a bitch Ryan!"

"AAAA HAHAHAHA!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"That's bullshit. There is no way that is actually Edgar!"

"WHAT?" Gavin says running in to look at Edgar in the cage and now is just as confused as Michael. Gavin also just keeps saying what over and over.

"No way you got him back in there," he says as he runs over to the cactus patch. "There's no way! YOU BASTERED! HES MISSING!" Everyone was really confused at this point and just staring at Michael like he was crazy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DIDN'T GET A REACTION AT ALL!" Gavin screams.

"I SET EDGAR FREE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE VIDEO AND RYAN RECAPTURED HIM!" Everyone bursts out laughing and you can hear a very loud and distinct noise come from Ray. Everyone is still laughing at this point. Michael, again, screams "YOU SICK BASTERED!"

"Oh my god! Michael's face!" Gavin says as Michael just looks completely destroyed.

"I was thinking. I was like. Did we restart?" Michael said.

"That was why Michael was coming to going 'Dude we gotta save! We goota save!'" Geoff says

"Well Edgar was free for about 16 seconds," Ray says.

"I wonder how long he was free for? Did you. Did you see me do it Ryan?"

"Nope!"

"I'm so mad. We didn't get Ryan's reaction from it! So you saw that it was gone and silently repaired it" Gavin says.

"Yep!"

"God damn it!"

"What did you do get him to follow you do? Did you get him to follow you with wheat or something?" Geoff asks.

"Yeah. I did!" Ryan says in a proud way.

"Push him in?"

"Yeah. I went and fucking grew wheat and lead a cow back in!" Ryan says

"Wait. Wait! Did you get Edgar back?" Michael asks.

"I don't know." Geoff has started laughing again.

"You got a random cow! So as far as we know the real Edgar is free either-wise."

"He doesn't give a fuck which cow it is!" Geoff says. Ryan keeps trying to talk and everybody keeps talking over him finally he just yells over them.

"Look! You don't understand! EDGAR IS THE ONE IN THE HOLE!" everyone immediately starts laughing again and making jokes about Ryan's metal health.

"Dude, if I end up in the hole, I'm Edgar!" Ray says.

"Oh my god! Ryan, you are a disturbing person!" Geoff says.

"Ryan is a lunatic!" Gavin comments.

"I am terrified of you right now!" Geoff says.

"You know what the worst part is! I came back to improve Edgar's living conditions! I was going to expand his hole! All you did was make it worse!"

"I'm gonna sleep better at night knowing the real Edgar is set free!" Everyone starts laughing and Michael has another thought. "Ryan just captured another poor cow and named it Edgar…"

Everyone is laughing. They continue making fun of Ryan as Kerry climbs the ladders up to the top of Geoff's house to see his master waiting for him.

"Did I do good, my friend?"

"You did perfect, my friend. Everything is going according to plan! Exactly as planed." Kerry and his master look over there revelry, knowing that the end is near.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr http://shiroscorner.tumblr.com/
> 
> DeviantART http://sonamyadow.deviantart.com/
> 
> Gaia Online http://www.gaiaonline.com/profiles/lightyagamiandl/28098677/
> 
> Facebook page https://www.facebook.com/ShiroKillsMobs
> 
> FanFiction.net https://www.fanfiction.net/~littleshiroandjojo


End file.
